narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Husky Situation
It was shortly after sunset in the village of Yakigakure, with the sun down but the night not truly settled in. The village was abuzz with the sound of people, carrying out their business in the fading light. It was a quiet night, just another evening. A Relaxing Spring Hibana Rei and Tsumetai Hashira, two travelers from far north of the known world, had made landfall on the continent just north of Yakigakure, and had hit the first real sign of civilization they had seen since they left there home several months earlier. They weren't used to giant cities, but had wandered around this one without much incident. Right now they were currently relaxing in a hot spring, since hot water wasn't easy to come by from where they were from. This hot spring was a unisex spring, meaning that both genders could bathe as they please, though men far outnumbered the women at the moment. The two women didn't look like most women of the village, with hair the color of precious metals instead of more neutral earthen tones. This mean they drew all sorts of attention, mostly that which they would rather not have. "Yakikage-sama!" A voice roared from outside his door. Banging ensued. Rapidly with enough strength to almost break through. One of Yakigakure's ANBU awaited outside. Hoping for an attendance before Lord Inuzuka. Another busy day. Yakigakure's ANBU held a paper in his hand covered by a black cloth. Unable to spot any sort skin upon him. He remained cover, only his voice giving away any identification. The paper had words written on its top: Incoming Weather Reports. Obviously nothing to major, or Dan would have addressed it himself. "I have the upcoming weather reports. May I-" Slowly, the Yakikage's door popped open. Revealing a large room covered in tribal furniture. Furred couche and chairs. Paintings littered his walls. Each one speaking tales that describe encounters with various beast. From purely mythological to incredibly real and dangerous. All different characters. Arranged similar to one's time-line. The room had an entire wall comprised of glass. Something Dan installed into every meeting room. He enjoyed his village's view. A truly magnificent sight. Some called it Lord Yakikage's trophy. Everyday he was reminded that Dan accomplished his dream. And thousands lived happily because of it. But there were things that brought darkness to his heart...Dan, himself, sat behind a rather large desk. Golden eyes locked onto his approaching subordinate. Like a beast before the hunt. Preying on those weaker. Analyzing all weaknesses. Dan saw the fear his nose picked up. A scent he recognized subconsciously. Dan's blindsight creating a multicolored three dimensional map of Dan's surroundings. Lord Inuzuka saw what his nose received. And before this ANBU stepped into his building, Dan knew he was not a threat. So Lord Yakikage smiled. Gracefully nodding his head. "Thank you, Guren-san." Mokomoko-sama shivered on Dan's shoulder. His two blades sleeping peacefully at his side and Fusehime resting quietly around his neck. Even Dan's sealed brother remained at peace. "You dare bother Lord Inuzuka because there might be a rainy day?" Chosho glared. Causing a little rumbling around her. The Demon Princess, with the dark energy and body of a demon. Transformed into the queen of hell after she passed the exams. Just a glare brought piss down Yakigakure's ANBU's leg. Actually caused Dan to second thought his own actions. If it meant annoying her of course. But Chosho loved her masters more than anything. They were Chosho's brothers. Her everything. And she promised to continue their dreams long after they passed. "I should have your head fed to me on a silver platter." An innocent voice. Filled with joy and cheer. Yet enough to scare gos. It was the fact she was so playful that gave her frightening power. But Konmei knew. All too well what these weather reports meant. He's analyzing wind patterns. Since their birth on a day like none other, Dan and Konmei shared a unique understanding. Between one another, they could tell everything from a simple glance. As Dan's eyes scoured page after page, Konmei comprehended his thoughts. He felt Dan's page. Seems like nothing is blowing from there. To think after all these years you'd remain faithful and loyal. Lord Inukawa scoffed. He'd become a player himself. Sneaking into brothels only to handle his business. Konmei only had enough lover for Dan, Chosho and their village. Nothing more, nothing less. Still, this love sunk his heart as he watched Dan's blank eyes read meaningless words. Those eyes longed for gaze. And although he remained the happy go lucky warrior Dan was known as, only Konmei could see that a hold remained open. One that no one could fill. Ugh I hate when you're like this. "Brother, I'm feeling filthy. Lets go to the bathhouse." Konmei finally spoke. Dan snapping out of his gaze. His head tilting a bit over before Chosho jumped on him. Sensing Konmei's own plan. She too disliked seeing her elder brother feeling such a way. Chosho never understand non familiar love. She believed only one's family possessed the capability to love someone. Or someone who they considered family. An innocent girl indeed. "Yes! Bathhouse!" She cosigned, grabbing Dan's hand before dragging him. "Wait wait-" Dan attempted, but felt himself flip over the desk. Why is this girl so strong! Lord Inuzuka tried his best to keep in line with Chosho and Konmei. Reaching to close his door with the ANBU still there. Lost at what just transpired. "I still have paper work to doooo!" "To think there were places like this..." Tsumetai thought, filling a little bit lost in the sprawling metropolis that was Yaki. Having been apart of a generation born in the far north, she wasn't used to having so many people near by. Back at home, it was simply her people and Hibana's clan that lived in the landscape. Them and those Ice Hunters....Tsu shivered at the thought, remembering the stories her people told of the hunter's power and brutality. Remembering the mission, Tsu turned towards Hibana, "Hib," Tsu said while using her personal nickname for Hibana, "How long do you want to stay in the village? Remember, we still haven't found the turtle yet..." Tsumetai then turned her attention towards the young men making googly eyes at both Hibana and herself. Winking at Hibana, she decided to play around with these overeager young men who were drawn to their uniquely colored hair. "Have you nothing better to do?" she said, leveling a stink-eye in their direction as a couple of the men walked over, "If you don't stop now, I'll freeze your balls off," With this she smiled evilly, letting the ice dance along her fingertips while forcing the water temperature to temporarily dip with her special ability. She then let it subside, causing the water temperature to return to normal. "Well who's first?" she asked, grinning beatifically at the two men. Hibana watched as the two men about-faced at the display tsu put on for them. She always had a way with turning down suitors. On her own hand, she didn't really care about the attention of the men around her. None of them would dare try anything, even if their curiosity was peaked. If they did, well... They wouldn't be the first to try, that's for certain. I hate bathhouses." Dan complained. Absolutely annoyed that his siblings dragged him here. "Besides, Dog's clean themselves." As they approached, people bowed before him. Their savior. The man whose dream gifted every single child a better life. Who fought for them, risked his life and took care of all in their times of need. They absolutely respected Lord Inuzuka. And Dan's smile showed incredible gratefulness and duty. Dan saw everyone inside his village as a loved one. Welcoming all with open arms. A land comprised majorly of refugees. Dan kissed elders. Took a few pictures, even gave a couple tips to upcoming ninja. But all in all, Dan's energy seemed...off. He could feel something different. As if afar called out. Longing to finally meet. It resembled one's soul reaching forward. With its hand open. Awaiting a grasp in response. But only felt air. "And besides, you pulled me away before I completed today's paperwork." "No, You need fresh air and to spend time with family Lord Inuzuka!" Chosho demanded. Angrily grabbing Dan tight enough to fracture multiple bones. Chosho made people coward before her. A mighty demonic princess greatly feared. Her longer lighter blue hair swung loosely behind her. Ugh, It keeps growing...Dammit. She cursed to herself. Damning all demonic influences evolving Chosho's body. She hated and loved it. It felt natural. But change was easy for none. When they arrived at the bathhouse, Chosho received multiple towels. Passing one to Dan and another to Konmei. "Lord Inuzuka, bring them with you." Yet she knew Dan would carry them alongside his naked body. Not only treasures of the Inuzuka, but each had a powerful connection to his soul. They could never leave his side. Despite Dan's position. She hadn't let her siblings answer as she disappeared into the ladies room. Changing quickly. I have to make sure they do not leave. Chosho thought. Stopping to stare at herself in the mirror. She remembered that night perfectly. The way both souls looked at each other. Even the conversation Chosho had with Konmei as Dan and his lover disappeared. That lady-'' Chosho remembered calling her while grooming the Feudal Lord's daughter. ''That lady. What is she doing with Lord Inuzuka? To which Konmei only smiled. You're too young. Just promise me you'll never grow up little sister. Konmei had answered. A title Konmei rarely called Chosho. Assuring her that this situation held powerful emotional meaning. Chosho only smiled and promised. But as she grew older, and watched Dan grow, she began to realize it. That, that lady created an empty hole in her brothers chest that night. And although he smiled. Although he promised great things, Dan still could never do much for himself. Only for others. Life would never allow Dan to obtain true happiness from another person's untamed love. A love family blood could not bestow upon him. Yes Dan loved his siblings more than his own life. But he also had his own urges. Konmei followed Dan, sitting as he prepared. Watching the night air silently. Konmei loved night time baths. They seemed extremely smoothing. "This bathhouse is unisex, Dan." He shivered excitedly. Expecting something magical to happen. At least to him. "My brother is the perverted dog of Yakigakure, wonderful." Lord Inuzuka smirked. Petting Konmei before making his way out and meeting Chosho. The hot steam already seeming to calm him down. He couldn't deny it. His body yearned for this. A nice soothing bath. Watching Konmei splash and Chosho follow in after brought a smile to his face. Dan slowly stepped in after. Yet as Konmei and CHosho played with one another, Dan seemingly floated away. Letting warmth drag his body. Exposing countless scars. Three immense life threatening wounds. Alongside trails of tribal tattoos. Tsu's head turned at all of the commotion behind her, following the sounds of greetings and reverent displays of thankfulness and faith. "What are they doing?" Tsu asked, a bit perturbed by all of the noise behind her. "You would think one could relax in peace....." she thought, feeling a little homesick for the people that she had left at home. Though life was far from perfect and the weather far from enjoyable, it was all Tsu had known in her lifetime. That and the fact people knew when to respect one's personal space and not cause a giant ruckus that disturbed everyone else. "Meh," was all she said, before turning back to Hibana, "What are you thinking about Hib? You seem awfully quiet today...." Tsu paused, "Who do you think is causing all of that ruckus out there? Because whoever it is, if they don't pipe down soon, I'll have to ice them over permanently," She was then alerted to three new arrivals by a large splash, a smaller splash and swish. Tsu watched as the last person floated away, clearly enjoying the hot springs refreshing properties. The first arrival continued to splash around for a little bit longer before settling down as well. As for the woman....Tsu turned her attention away from her. "Meh," she said for the second time today. "Just thinking. It's so warm here. Lot different from home." Hibana said as she stretched her neck. It had been a long trip just to reach this place. The miles had made her weary, and the water helped rub that weariness from her body. Sliding a bit closer to her friend and traveling companion, she leaned her head back against the wall of the pool behind her. It was a lot nicer, more livable, than her home. She came far from the north from a clan that had been there since ages past. As she was thinking, she created a series of small ice flowers in the water, allowing them to float across the pool. "Hey tsu, what do you think life would have been like if we had been born someplace like here? There isn't ice and the people don't have to cluster around warm rocks year around. Its kinda nice honestly." "I don't know actually," Tsu responded, her voice faraway. She remembered the stories her people told, talking about that village. It was a place of blood, a personal hell for anyone bearing a limit. However, she remembered the other stories that competed with that, the stories of warm sunshine and peace, in a land of fire. A land of greater tolerance, a haven for the unwanted people of the nearby Water Nation. "Hopefully it would be something like this..." Tsu agreed, stretching. In turn a gentle ripple was created as she made herself comfortable next to her teammate and friend. The ripple caused the ice flowers to gently bob back and forth, before floating away towards the other group. "I wonder what it would be like to live in this village..." Tsu said aloud, wishing she knew someone who knew there way around this place. With a sigh, she undid the braid, letting her blonde hair fall down in luxurious sheets of spun gold. Once done, she gently submerged herself, enjoying the feel of warm water against her skin. Upon reaching the bottom of the spring, she crossed her legs and meditated, before returning to the surface once more. "Any guys catch your interest Hib?" Tsu said while leaning back against the wall once more. "Not really, seeing guys naked does nothing for me. You've been to my tribe, sleeping in one giant pile of squirming bodies doesn't do much for the sex drive." she said before rolling her eyes in disgust, "Especially with how many times they tried laying right on top of me... plus, they're all a bit on the small side anyways." with this, Hibana sunk a little lower in the water, preferring to just enjoy her surroundings. Dan sat patiently, letting the water wash away the dirt wild animals somehow attracted. Chosho often questioned how her lord got so filthy. Days at his desk turned into baths that resembled sessions of intense hunting. But Dan never cared. He enjoyed earth. Absolutely loved massive forest and woods. Enjoyed studying and chasing wildlife. Dangerous yet adventurous hobbies. Lord Inuzuka watched his siblings play about. Laughing at one another. True siblings who love each other beyond their public displays of hatred. False anger covering their true feelings. Konmei tackled a naked Chosho who attempted to wash his fiery fur. Dan only watched. Smiling. This was his dream Your happiness. At the expense of his own. Yet Dan's incredibly sensitive ears unknowingly picked up on a conversation. Two girls talking among each other. Obvious foreigners. Dan had become used to it. Such a new village that reached its power attracted lots of tourist. Even acquired quite the merchants. Women also flocked from all over hoping to woo the first Yakikage. Who wouldn't want to spread his legacy. He encountered many fake faces. Mask that painted themselves his favorite color. Even Yakigakures democratic council seemed mindless. Only following Dan's words. Saying what he wanted to hear, not want he needed to understand. However, it couldn't hurt to be kind. So Dan slowly doggy paddled his way towards them. Hiding a majority of his nakedness underneath steam and water. He noticed small ice flowers floating about. Ice in this temperature? He asked himself. Eyes locked upon heir originator. What is she... "Oi," Dan's presence warded off men who already proved cowards to both. They floated away like petals atop a lake's surface. Carefully avoiding contact with their lord. Those in their large bath had been avoiding Dan throughout. Careful not to splash his direction. Or even curse loud enough for him to hear. Absolute respect floated about. And with each paddle Dan made towards them, the bath house seemed to grow more silent. Only Chosho and Konmei laughed loudly and ignorantly to what was occurring. But something about his aura told different intentions. But no one dared speak his name nor address him. To travelers, he just seemed to be an odd duck. While other guys approached them with their swords drawn, Dan carefully hid himself. Assuring they could only meet his golden eyes. Like a wild animal watching his prey. Only this time, he hid it out of honor. For only one person could gaze upon his body. "Are you guys travelers?" Dan asked. Obviously wishing to engage in friendly conversation. He seemed intrigued. "My apologies for intruding but I overheard your conversation. If I may ask, where do you two come from?" Unlike the other pair that had approached Hibana and Tsumetai, this one didn't have the look on his face that the only reason he felt like talking to the two women was the slit between their legs. This made him a step above most in her book. "You could call us travelers," Hibana replied politely, "As to where we come from, well I don't think us telling you would really let you get there. It's at least a month's ride northward by ship, plus maybe another month's travel by foot across the Ice sheets, damn near top of the world. It's been a long trip." Tsu yawned. Like her friend, she could tell that this guy had a motive that was beyond one fulfilling his basic necessities. As a sensor, she could feel that his chakra had the tinge of one genuinely interested in making small talk. For that, she was grateful, as she had gotten tired of dealing with the playboys that plagued them since entering the city. "Like Hib said, you could call us travelers, though with the distance we've gone, journeyers would be more appropriate," at this Tsu made a face, not caring that she had used Hibana's nickname in front of a stranger. "Anyways, you could call us small-town girls of sorts. So I assume this village is your home and those two over there are siblings of yours?" Tsu asked looking at the fire-dog and the girl wrestling in the pool, ignorant to the silence surrounding them. Sometimes it was nice being a sensor. Wary not to spill too much Dan nodded. Listening intently. So they are from the ice lands. True adventurers. He thought. Truly appreciating their trip. He smirked. Until I can figure out why this girl makes me feel nervous, I better play it safe. Lord Inuzuka careful waddled towards their side. Attempting to relax alongside them. Still obscuring his body. "This village is indeed my home. And those two noisy beast are my siblings. Sorry if they're disturbing you. Heh." Lord Inuzuka laughed nervously. Careful to appear as normal as possible. "Sounds like you guys had a long journey. Why don't you allow me to treat you both. Yakigakure's most expensive inn, all expenses paid. Sounds good? And tomorrow, I'll arrange some guides for this village." "What's the catch? There's always a catch with something like this." Hibana responded. You didn't see some random stranger offer to spend quite a bit of cash without wanting something in return. It wasn't normal in her clan, and probably wasn't normal here. Unless it was normal here, this place was rather rich after all, at least in the center of the village area that they were at. "The catch is that you both must have fun. Yakigakure was built as a home for those without. An act of ultimate kindness." Dan spoke personally. Slightly hinting away his purpose for building this village to those around them. But to those two beauties, they'd only see a slightly wealthy lord passionate about his home. "I'm wealthy enough to share my riches. If you two deny it, then I will just pass my blessing to two other travelers." Dan sighed, sinking lower. Truly uncaring for those ladies. Putting up a brilliant facade that this was indeed a lottery. A stroke of luck. "Hmm..." Tsu yawned once more, feigning a disinterest that showed in her body language and her chakra signature. Being raised in such a dangerous place as the Far North, Tsumetai learned to keep her emotions in check from a young age, whether it was not displaying fear when against Ice Hunters, or dodging the next eligible suitor. It was something that was hardwired into her, so Tsu believed that she had an excellent poker face. "I wouldn't mind a comfortable stay, but you're for a lack of a better term a stranger. And accepting things from strangers in a world like this isn't exactly the best way to go about living..." Tsu said, arms folded. "What do you think Hib?" Tsu asked, ignoring Dan's presence for second. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves first. It's been a long trip after all. I'm Hibana, and this is my good friend and travelling companion Tsumetai, or Tsu for short." Hibana said as she stood half out of the water and offered out a hand after motioning her friend to do the same. She didn't care about revealing herself, her clan wasn't known for modesty. The only thing of real note this did was show half her scar to the world, something the man in front of her would probably notice. Dan hesitated for a minute. Shocked that someone like her would possess such a wound. One that only warriors cursed themselves with. It almost mimicked his own three. Which Dan slowly revealed as he stood up. Tribal tattoo's covering his body. From head to toe, however, they seemed to have a red tint under their purple hue. Hinting a hidden power Lord Inuzuka held back. Something very few lived to tell about. Dan rose his hand and grabbed hers. Locking his eyes with Hibana's. Not daring to disgrace her warrior aura with a peek. Yeah he peeked her scar, but it told Lord Inuzuka that she lived a life of battle. Not one of a princess. And she could feel this realization through their grasp. "I'm..." Dan thought for a second but continued. "I am Lord Inuzuka, one of the founders of this village and its First Yakikage." Tsu balked at the idea of Hib revealing herself to stranger in such a casual manner, but chose to not speak of it. Sighing, Tsu picked herself up, standing taller than her friend at 5'6-5'7 in height. She waited patiently as Hib shook hands with the Inuzuka while he introduced herself. That done, she shook the Inuzuka's hand as well. "Its nice to meet you bro," Tsu said, ignoring the need for fancy titles and proper honorifics. "By the way, you can call Hibana by her nickname Hib, it rolls of the tongue better," Tsu snickered, knowing that Hibana was going to throw a well aimed punch at Tsu very soon. By instinct she ducked, before directing a question at Dan. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your siblings?" she asked, prepared for another swing. Instead of punching her like the taller woman had expected, though why ducking would matter considering Tsu had a full 5 inches on Hibana in height, Hibana lashed out with her foot underwater, kicking the larger woman in the back of the heel to knock it out from beneath her. "As tsu said, feel free to call me Hib if you want, it's faster to say." Dan whistled and Konmei approached. But from underwater, revealing almost a clone of the First Yakikage. Except he was blessed with a mane of black hair. Opposite to Dan's silver. Konmei preferred his human form when meeting beauties. Or so he thought. His bestial arm wrapped around Dan's shoulder. "Nice to meet you two. I hope you two," Although he aimed it at both, Konmei obviously locked eyes with Tsu. "Find everything you're looking for in our home. After all, I helped build it." Konmei flexed. To which Dan sighed. Chosho approached as well. "I'm the second Yakikage after Lord Inuzuka dies, Chosho!" She ignored her lord's glare. Alongside his grumbles and anger towards damming him to death. "Anyway," Lord Inuzuka's attention turned back to Hib before he sunk back below underwater. "My offer is still open." The way he spoke, Dan seemed uncaring in regards of her womanhood. Only respecting Hib's strength. "You are free to leave whenever." Hibana shook Konmei's hand before noting something that was off. "Wasn't there a dog with you before? I remember a dog, but not you being in here." She asked questioningly, "but as for that offer, I don't suppose we can really ignore such a generous offer from one of the leaders of this place, we'll be happy to accept, isn't that right Tsu?" Despite being "swept of her feet" by her annoying friend, Tsu allowed her sensory perception to guide her focus, effortlessly switching her balance and focus so that she was able to do a hand stand before rotating back to her feet. "Seriously Hib, you have to work on your reflexes, its not nice to flat tire people while they are in the water," Tsu said with a smug expression. She then turned her attention back to those standing in front of her, noting that Dan was joined by what appeared to be his twin and a young woman that leaked dark energy. Tsu shivered as she heard Chosho ease at damning her older brother. She turned her attention by to Konmei, taking in his mane of black hair and his golden eyes that mirrored his brother's. Tsu and Konmei's eyes locked, a simple message passing between them before the world resumed around them. "Are you and the Yakikage twins?" Tsu said, breaking off the moment as Konmei flexed. She struggled to focus on the rest of what was going on, but she found Konmei to be interesting, causing trivial things such as the silence around the five people to fade. "Twins. You can say that." Konmei interrupted. "How'd you like a''private'' tour?" Lord Inukawa asked while grabbing Tsu's arm, wrapping it around his own. Proving his usual dominant self. it was rare for Konmei to separate from Dan. But he felt this need. A need to relax. And besides, Konmei believed in Dan's might fully. Dan stood their besides Chosho. Dan scratching his head awkwardly slowly holding his arm out. "You can always join us." Hibana took the arm of the man in front of her. Normally she wouldn't get so close, but he had done nothing like the one's at home. As she got fully out of the water, the rest of her form, and the scar that circled her, was revealed. She was not a large woman, barely standing over five and a quarter feet in height. But she wasn't unpleasant to look at either, having many a "suitor", and she used that term extremely loosely, at home. However, one thing that was obvious beyond the scarring and her overall size was her muscles, with her having visible abs and bicep muscles, the results of a lifetime of training to be a hunter. "I guess relaxing on the hospitality of a kage isn't the worst plan a girl could have." "Yakigakure is known for its hospitality and welcoming arms." Dan said, leading both his new friend and Chosho towards the changing area. He took note of her incredible scar. Resisting an urge to inquire about it. Lord First had impressive scars himself, one almost mirroring hers. To a warrior, Scars meant respect. And this girl, unlike her friend, had already earned a high ranking among Dan's list. Hibana became a warrior. One he wished to learn more about. "When you're dressed, you and Chosho can meet me out front." He slowly released her arm before heading inside. Followed by him changing. And for the first time, he thought about something else rather than her. Tsu expressed surprise at how quickly Konmei grabbed her arm, for though she had dealt with "dominant" men before few had been so direct, or commanding. Usually a glare or a casual threat was enough to spoil their facade, but Konmei was braver (or foolhardier), especially after he saw what she had done to those other guys. She could respect that. So she let him lead her out of the hot spring area, revealing her the rest of her body as she stepped out of the water. Standing at 5'6", she wasn't considered the tallest woman around, but she towered over her 5 foot tall friend. Combined with a luxurious sheets of golden hair that stopped around upper middle of her back and gentle blue eyes, she was considered to be a sight for sore eyes by many men back at home. Tsumetai stopped as her and Konmei reached the clothing area, letting go of his hand before heading off to the women's section to get dressed. Having achieved that objective, she went back out to find him waiting for her. "So where are we heading first?" Tsu asked, sliding her hand back into his. Konmei smirked, looking back to his new project. A compacted build much like his own brother. However he was covered in smaller yet just as deadly scars. Some reaching throughout and connecting with one another. Two fang shaped holes digging deep into his chest. Almost piercing Konmei's flaming heart. But he assured to flash it. As dogs would show their rite to alpha. "Taking you out to eat. As the Yakigakure's twin, I can get us free meals anywhere and everywhere. Think of this village as our stomping ground. Then, I have a nice little evening in mind. A warm place for you to stay." Konmei smirked, grabbing her hand once more. Almost leaving the bathhouse naked. God stupid humans and their clothing restrictions. Before Konmei ran back into the bathroom to grab some clothes, Tsu took stock of his appearance, noting the scars that covered him, particularly the fang shape that lie on his heart. Part of her had a feeling he was showing of all of these battle scars on purpose, but the other part of her didn't mind. It showed that he wasn't a softy, one of the things she hated most when it came to men. However, she hoped having all of those scars hadn't gone to his head, as one of her favorite habits was squashing egos, no matter who it was. But she snickered as he ran back to go grab clothes, indicating he wasn't perfect. "So where are we going for dinner?" Tsu asked innocently, while letting Konmei take her hand once more. Lets see what this guy is all about. Unlike Tsu, Hibana took her time getting ready, ending up being done several minutes after Tsu. While not out of disinterest over the whole set of events, she just wasn't in that much of a hurry to get anywhere. You didn't hunt by being impatient. Got to love how I automatically thought of the guy as prey she thought with a chuckle. Putting her purple dress on with the pants underneath, she brushed her hair before heading out. "sorry for taking so long, just felt like if you're going to get ready, might as well do it right." "I know a good place for some meat." Konmei asked. He changed into an outfit kept tight inside a scroll. A red jumpsuit which allowed him free movement and agility. It also had a unique crimson design meant to show nobility similar to Lord Inuzuka. Around his forehead was Yakigakure's headband, a true sign of his loyalty. Konmei kept his hands hidden within both sleeves. Overly sized as well, capable of hiding both arms completely. Konmei started walking off, expecting Tsu to follow in step. "Hope you're hungry because this is an all you can eat." Have fun brother. Konmei noted mentally. "It's alright. You look nice." Dan noted apathetically. Not because she didn't, Lord Inuzuka's eyes showed an absolute amazement towards Hibana. But mating was the last thing on Dan's mind. He truly wanted to give this lady a nice time out, then go back to work. I left my door unlocked, dammit... Dan imagined how many servants stopped by and dropped off stacks of paperwork on his desk. Causing him to sulk until Chosho grabbed Dan's hand. Leading him off. "Come on Hibana-san." Dan shouted. "Sister is hungry, and she hates waiting." A small laugh as he waved to Hibana. Friendly. Calling her towards him. "Yakigakure has some of the best sushi around." "I have no idea what sushi is, but you two sure do." She followed the unlikely pair through the streets, wondering just how that little girl seemed to have so much spare energy. The yakikage seemed like he had a lot on his mind on the other hand. It was an unlikely pair. But they seemed extremely close. A dog man and a girl who just seemed like she was capable of killing a city during dinner. She had a dark vibe underneath her cheerful exterior. But who could judge people on impressions alone? Hibana took in the sights as she walked, looking at everything from the walls around them to the people buzzing around the streets. It was a lot different than home. Women seemed to be treated better, not simply being tools for breeding. That was a nice thing to see, maybe her thoughts of staying here weren't so bad after all... Chosho's free hand grabbed Hibana's, creating a link between three people. She smiled and skipped, looking at Hibana. Boy she is pretty. Lady Chosho thought to herself. She enjoyed people watching and making new friends. So she had a genuine smile. Lord Inuzuka rarely invites people for Sushi. Hehe my lord is feeling friendly. People watched the Demon Princess walk between two beings. One their very lord. A person highly respected. Each bowing before him, smiling at Dan's positive response. However, she noticed that they grew cautious of Hibana. A stranger touching their Lord's sister. Joining a meal. Some women gossiped with jealousy. All of which, Dan remained oblivious to. "Lady Hibana, Sushi is raw fish!" "It's much more than raw fish little sister." Dan smiled gently towards Chosho. A loving brother towering over his precious gym. One Dan fought armies for. Death meant nothing as long as Chosho and Konmei could live. He turned his attention back to Hibana. "Yakigakure is an incredibly large village. Being a nation built upon a coast, we actively utilize our marine advantages. For trade, exploration, travel to even food. Agriculture is my village's greatest aspect." Dan spoke proudly. "This meal will be the greatest you've ever indulged in." He led both to a restaurant. Towards an empty section with hundreds of servers. An extensive menu and a few unique items only found within Yakigakure's holy soil. "Anything you like, its on me" Hibana had literally never seen so much food in a single spot before. While her clan was well supplied enough that no one ever went hungry, there was rarely so much that large groups of people could gorge themselves silly. She'd probably gain twenty pounds by the end of the night, and she would enjoy it. "I have no idea what's good here, so lets get one of everything. We can all just share it." She told the yakikage and his companion. They talked over dinner, where they were born, their childhoods and the like. Hibana didn't speak much about what was expected of her when she was born, as it didn't seem right for a hunter to speak like that. Eventually she got to something that had been on her mind for a while. "So I'm wondering about the tattoos I saw on you earlier. They are the marks of a serving girl in my tribe, but they don't seem to mean the same thing here. What do they stand for?" Chosho tried to hide her laughter, but couldn't. She erupted in a demonic roar, sending whirlwinds of plates flying onto people's faces. Breaking tables, windows. She couldn't hold it. Chosho caused enough damage to double Dan's bill. But he understood it. Dan only sat, sulking sadly. I'm a server girl....After all I've done. Killed and consumed thousands...I'm a damn server girl. His hand wrapped around a bottle of alcohol before taking a short sip. To which Lord Inuzuka's gold eyes locked with hers gently. Soft. "My clan's markings are different." Mentally recalling Kiba brought a smile. "You can say mine are derived from them yet hold a completely different purpose. One I hope you'll never witness." Dan thought back to a previous situation. The very reason he was drawn to Hibana. "Now if I may ask one in return?" Dan asked before continuing. "Earlier, a few intricate flowers floated towards my direction. I suppose you possess a gift?" "Tsu and I both do. Our clans in general are capable of manipulating ice. It's the land's gift to allow us to survive the winters up north. All that being said, my gift is probably in the top three strongest in my clan. Only the current chieftain and maybe his son have it stronger. thought That was before the Ice Hunters taught me to enhance it as well. Something about meditating makes it more powerful. They didn't explain it too well. So I don't know how it works." Hibana responded, not even really phased by Chosho's displays. To prove her point, she created a small sculpture of the girl on one of the now empty plates, even altering the hues of the crystal to more match her looks, though it wasn't a perfect copy, it was closer than most could get. "Tsu could probably make it dance, but finesse work like that was never my thing. An army of toys couldn't take down the monsters of the north. Giant ice monsters, some of the bigger ones reaching three hundred feet in length. But each could feed my clan for a month. Damn near died more than a few times. Many of the others didn't get the near part, they just died. But hey, if it keeps the children from starving. It's worth it in the end, isn't it?" "I love it!" Chosho roared happily grabbing her new ornament and analyzing it. She loved its quality, the texture, everything. The Demon Princess had to exorcise incredible restraint. Afraid to break it in her powerful grasp. But nothing hid her excitement. An incredible love for this gift given by this white haired angel. Hibana's own tale about her home caught Chosho's attention. She seemed amazed. Someone capable of creating beautiful things is also able to kill three hundred foot monsters. Her face saddened a bit. Remembering times that her strength only brought anger and despair. "Hibana-kun," Chosho started slowly. "I want to be like you! Use my powers to create beauty while protecting my lord's dream! After he dies my stren-" "Dammit Chosho I'm not going to die!" Lord First interrupted. Yet he couldn't stay angry. His own command turned into a soft chuckle. A true love for Chosho. He smiled while patting her head. Don't worry sister, I know you will. Dan turned back towards Hibana. Examining the little sculpture casted before them both. He remained impressed as well. Top three. This girl is quite the warrior. She could probably break me into a thousand pieces. Dan thought to himself, his cocked head revealing a huge amount of interest. "I understand Lady Hibana. You've actually have yet to fail when it comes to impressing me. I thought that scar would have happened from a dispute...But to risk your life in order to feed your loved ones. Well." Dan took another sip. Careful to keep it from Chosho. "You're nothing less than welcomed here. That's what my village represents. "Maybe someday I can join you on a hunting trip?" "If you wanted, though it'll probably be a while before Tsu and I ever return up there. Around here I'm not sure what there even is. Least I won't have to deal with the other hunters trying to prove who has the biggest dick by trying to steal all the glory from everyone." Hibana said as she was dipping one of the pieces of food into a red sauce. Said sauce turned out to be extremely spicy, which was something that didn't exist in the north. At all. Her mouth burned from the sauce. She quickly grabbed her glass of water and downed it, though it didn't help at all with the burning sensation. "What is this stuff? It burns and I can't seem to get rid of it." Dan started chuckling at her little comment, but erupted into a full blown laughter alongside Chosho who both watched Hibana struggle with her spicy meal. It was completely entertaining and he loved every minute of it. Not in a cruel manner, but more so as friends. Lord Inuzuka reached for a glass of milk he had ordered earlier. Although not liking it, he enjoyed drinking it to strengthen his bones. "Drink this, milk helps with spicy food." Dan offered Hibana the glass. "There are all sorts of sauces produced by our agricultural departments. Some unknown others grown famous." Lord Inuzuka smiled as he passed another, lighter sauce. "This one is made from a sweet fruit. Said to induce 1000 years of bliss." The milk definitely calm down the burning in her mouth, stopping the squeal of pain that was assaulting her taste buds. "Thanks, we don't have anything like that up north. Just salt, and something the cook called origano or something like that. Food gets pretty limited with a mile of ice overhead." She tried the other sauce, and found it much more to her liking. So if you don't mind me asking, where did you get those scars? I saw quite a few large ones back at the spa, and you don't seem to be the type to go down easily, being a village leader after all." At the mention of his scars, Chosho grew quiet. She seemed nervous. Worried. Sorry. Memories bombarded her. A blood soaked hand. Dan's infamous leash wrapped around her throat, binding a body that seemed unfamiliar to a large metal post. Was it her body? Wings, I don't have wings? or claws...My arms...they're...they're... Blood dripped between small blinks. Wide eyes. Whose blood is this? What happened-'' "Master!" Chosho called out, frantically looking about. "Lord Inuzuka, where are you-" Tears almost erupted violently from her eyes as she stared upon a wounded Dan. A gaping hole busted purely through his stomach. Blood gushing out rapidly revealing several integral organs. Dan wheezed. Forcing a smile. She tried to scream, but tears and cries choked her. Chosho tripped, falling face first into crimson caked dirt, smearing her face with a brownish red paint. But she dared not look up. ''Why!? Why?! Am I a monster?! Chosho continued to bellow. Although hundreds fell before the Demonic Princess, never once did she dream of hurting those few she loved. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." An animal repeating a chant. Chosho couldn't face Dan...until she felt a familiar hand brush her hair back. "Don't worry, I'm alright Princess." Dan's gentle voice soothed Chosho. Markings branched from the purple crescent moon branded upon his forehead. And in an instant, Dan's wounds were no more. However, Lord First's extreme healing capabilities couldn't remove the resulting scar. "We were sparring, we both became a little too excited. But overall, I'm proud of you. My little princess fights like a true demon. Now I can live happily knowing Yakigakure will remain safe under you." Chosho's restraints snapped as she tackled Dan after he kissed her forehead. Tears rushing out. "Sh," Dan attempted to hush Chosho. His marks now receding. "It's all over." Yet Dan thought differently. With the exams approaching, I have no doubt about Chosho's success. But I must continue helping her tame this power. Dan noticed Chosho's change in aura. He truly felt happiness for both Chosho's promotion to Chuunin and the powers she acquired. Lord First knew the consequences that followed pushing his sister beyond a specific point. And did so without fear. As he wished to help Chosho tame this magnificent power. It was all apart of a plan. One that almost took his life and left a powerful momentum. Dan's hand brushed Chosho's face. "You can say," Dan started, looking towards Hibana. Chosho becoming happier upon Dan's touch. "This scar is a treasure. A fond memory given to me by my precious Sapphire." Chosho blushed slightly. Dan only referred to her as Sapphire when he needed her to smile. Because for that, he meant she was a precious gem. "The scar piercing my lungs happened during Konohagakure's attack on Muzai. Kaguya-dono drove two spears straight through." Dan chuckled. Remembering the bloody battle which earned him his title as a Daiyōkai. "The final scar, well...I honestly cannot remember. Just awakening in a forest. I hope to recover this memory soon enough." After a sip, Dan tilted his head. "What about you Lady Hibana? I mean your tattoo's that is. If Servant Girls possess a special branding, and you're an impressive hunter, where are your tattoos?" Hibana appeared uncomfortable answering this question, but responded anyways, "There is exactly one set of hunter tattoos, and they are for men. There exists no female set. Female hunters are rare enough that a pattern was never created for them. I refuse to wear the male markings, though most of my compatriots do. I'd rather not have any at all then to submit to that. Not that it hasn't caused it's fair share of problems along the way," she ended with a chuckle. Her defiance hadn't made her many friends among the clan elders, but she never cared. All she cared about was proving she could be as strong as anyone else, no matter her heritage. "It was a lot different up there over down here. For one, there weren't any individual beds. We slept in a giant pile of bodies in a heated cave. Could fit the entire clan in the main sleeping chamber, though many of the elders had their own private chambers, with something resembling beds in them. The food was a lot simpler, mostly salted meat with grains on the side. It was usually dark, being lit by animal fat torches, and the heating rocks that were spaced between." "Even then, I think you two would enjoy my homeland. There were good honest folks there, willing to put in a hard days work in order to help each other out. Least most of the people were like that..." "Ah." Dan was actually shocked. But more than confuse, Lord First had been impressed. Someone to break their culture while desiring strength and recognition for their own prowess. Dan also found the idea of sleeping atop a body pile discomforting. "That's surprising. My clan are known for it's fierce women. Hell, they're a treasure among our pack." Dan thought back to both his grandmother and own mother. Two women who could scare off men from all over. "Either way, I thank you for opening so much. I wouldn't mind planning a trip there before I go forward..." He became lost in thought before snapping out. "You and your friend are always welcomed in this village." "Thanks, this is a nice place. Honestly the thought had crossed my mind to try and get my clan to move away from the north. It has become difficult to stay there recently. Which is part of the reason we were sent down here." Hibana said without really thinking. She had no real restrictions on mentioning why they were down here, but telling someone they had met merely that day may not have been the wisest idea. She really had no idea what she was even looking for. For all she knew that turtle could have been a god down here. Not that Dan hadn't seemed trustworthy so far, but there was still so much she didn't know. Trying to steer the subject into less dangerous waters, she asked, "so quick question, when you two entered the hot spring, there was a dog with you, whatever happened to the thing?" Dan smirked, happy that his village could potentially expand. "I understand, my own family chooses to remain in Konohagakure. A clan just as loyal as our hound siblings." But Hibana's following question made both he and Chosho chuckle. Many women had no clue that their lover was indeed Dan's hound sibling using an ancient technique. Nor did they care after he rocked their world using his bestial mating experience. "The Inuzuka clan is a clan that breeds their children alongside dogs. In hopes that they become siblings that endure together. Well, me and my brother have delved deep into ancient Inuzuka arts long forgotten. One of which turns him into a full human." Dan was hinted to the man that left alongside Tsu. "It's not a regular transformation technique, It's more so a shapeshifting ability. The man who established my clan as a clan was conceived himself by a powerful dog and a human." "So your telling me that Tsu is on a date with a dog..." Hibana snickered, trying not to laugh. "I'm sure your brother is a great guy, but that's hilarious." She then failed at keep the laughter in. She broke down laughing. "Tsu always did like the most interesting guys." Dan smirked. "You can say that. But in truth, it has happened plenty times before. And will continue hopefully. If for some odd reason, Konmei and Tsu conceive children, they shall inherit unimaginable power." Lord Inuzuka thought of himself. A product that resulted from Fusehime's own story. From then on, Dan was born with a specific gene that increased his natural dog affinity to exceptional power. "Speaking of Animals, are you into any-Not in that manner of course, but do you possess a favorite?" "Well I'm not into animals like that, no offense taken though, but if you've seen the ones up north you'd realize some of them have larger... yeah... than my entire body. So it wouldn't even be an option if I was. As for a favorite in general it'd be easier to show you than to try and explain it. As the monsters up north are far different than the animals up here. The full sized version is larger than this building, so I'll just summon up a small one." With that, she pulled up her left sleeve. As she poured a bit of chakra into the arm, a summoning array appeared on the arm. Ice formed on her fingertips, eventually coalescing into an egg the size of a cat. Her arm also iced over during the process. "Normally I'd do the fast route for summoning, but I don't want to scare anyone else here. Plus on this scale it doesn't take that long." The egg cracked, as the creature was drawn within it. As it broke with a slight clink, the falling pieces evaporated before they even hit the floor, revealing a small almost dinosaur looking creature. It was pure white from the tip of the nose to the tip of the tail. It's head was shaped like that of a weird T-rex, with a shark like array of teeth. Spines traveled down the length of it's quadrupedal back. The thing climbed up Hibana's frozen arm on it's four clawed legs, before eventually settling down laying across her shoulders. "So, whatcha think?" she asked. Dan watched in amazement as the little dinosaur hatched. Absolutely amazed at it's creation. "It's so cute." He fed it a piece of meat, soft and tender. Dan nurtured pups before. Learning many secrets about newborns. Although a dog demon, Dan held love for all animals. Including unique creatures. "Wow, something in me wants to see a full grown one. But I doubt the rest of my village will like it. Especially Koshiro." Lord Inuzuka sighed. "He never lets me have fun." Chosho picked it up herself and snuggled it. Squeezing happily. "I'ma name it shiro-kun like you Master Inuzuka." "Hehe, make sure lady Hibana doesn't mind Chosho." Dan smirked towards Hibana. "That's impressive. Maybe someday I'll introduce you to my pack. It's pretty large." "These things breed like rabbits once they hit about ten years old, during which they are about five feet in length. So sure, you can keep it. As for the full size ones, the average are about a hundred feet in length, with some truly ancient ones approaching as much as two hundred. One of the really old ones gave me the scar you saw in the bathhouse. Literally bit me in two, even remember seeing my legs a hundred or so feet away... Luckily that young one's other relatives were able to put me back together. You probably wouldn't want one in the village, their ice release is at least as strong as mine. They are a lot faster than you'd think too." Hibana explained to the duo. She still remembered her closest brush with death, sending a bit of a shiver down her spine. Konmei and Tsu Tsu followed Konmei, catching up to him before slowing her pace to walk side by side with him. As they walked, people stopped to watch the two walk by, noting that Yakikage's brother was out gallivanting again, but this time with a new woman. They took in her golden hair tied in a braid, her warm blue eyes, and her demeanor which spoke of a gentle nobility. However, they had the suspicion she had her fair share of fights and could more than hold her own. However neither Tsu or Konmei were paying attention to gawkers or whisperers. Tsu glanced at Konmei as they walked, heading to the restaurant that Konmei planned to wine and dine her at. Part of her wondered what an all you could eat was, as it was something she had never encountered while in the ice lands. It was something that she looked forward to and dreaded. What if I do something wrong? she thought, slightly nervous. Dining out at restaurants was not exactly "Wait, you never told me your name..." Tsu said to Konmei, before stopping. However, she still kept her hand intertwined in his. Konmei kept calm, holding Tsu close to him. As any true hound would display a potential mate. Konmei always found the human mating system weird. To take girls out, buy them food, indulge them in pleasures on an off chance they might spread their legs. Dogs did it rough. They took what they wanted, when they wanted and how they wanted. Because in nature, only strength survived and gained respect. But Konmei, deep inside, hated it. Konmei always felt weak. And so, other female hounds overlooked him. In truth, Konmei never dominated a bitch. Only sticking to humans. Konmei wanted someone who didn't love him for his power. To love him for him, which would in turn make him a stronger being. "Eh?" Konmei asked before stopping alongside her. "What's wrong?" In all honesty, she had no interest in those that always relied on power, those who believed it be everything. Yes, power was necessary in her homeland, for such a unforgiving terrain would happily dispose of anything that it felt was not pulling its weight, serving up the victim as a meal to the strong of keeping the person for itself. Because of this harsh code, she had lost many clansmen, from both accidents and predators eating a vulnerable prey. Those memories were something that still shook her, and served as the motivation for her parents to pair her with strong people in the hopes of making their daughter strong enough to survive and give them grandchildren. It was a practical approach that made her bitter, serving as simply a piece on the chessboard, one who's role was to procreate and make a stronger generation, no more. The sound of footsteps awakened her from her daze, causing the memories to subside till she faced Konmei, a look of concern etched on his face. Tsu barely heard his question, only managing to slightly vary what she had said prior. "What is your name?" she asked before finding a nearby bench and sitting down. She had kept those memories locked away for too long, and with their release came an emotional and physical toll. Konmei sat besides her, maneuvering lazily so his head rested on Tsu's lap. While Konmei's leg rested atop the bench they sat. He yawned, actually tired without reason. "Name's Konmei Inuzuka. I'm Dan's twin and Chosho's older brother. Although it feels like father sometimes." Konmei thought of each family member as he spoke. Feeling undying loyalty and love for each. "What's yours, snowflake?" A small chuckle escaped. Konmei was obviously flirting, but she actually reminded him of one. Was it because her skin? Well kinda. However, something else earned her that name. Like a snowflake, she happened to seem different. Tsu smiled at the nickname used for her. It reminded her of the Yuki heritage her clan possessed, as their emblem resembled a snowflake. "My name? Its Tsumetai Hashira, though you can just call me Tsu. It's less of a mouthful that way," she replied before asking, "What's it like having siblings?" She than patted Kon's head before placing a kiss on the side of his head just above his ear. In reality though, she had always wondered what having siblings was like, having been an only child in a clan where it was common to have 2, 3, 4, or even 5 children. Being an only child was both a curse and a blessing for her, the blessing coming in the form of undivided attention, while being cursed with all the weight of her parents expectations. Konmei blushed slightly, trying to catch himself. "Well Tsu, I prefer snowflake. It fits you more." He looked up eyes locked upon each other without a known key. Seemingly entering a realm of warm whiteness. A blissful glass of milk Konmei thought it as. One he never wished to leave. Only awakening after she asked him a question. "Having a sibling is like," Konmei thought deep. Suddenly he flashed into Konmei's mind. Followed by guilt and misery. "Having a piece of you cut off and morphed into another being. And although it's a different person, because it's still you, you have to give your all to protect it. And if you don't..." Konmei's resulting face gave off the personal touch. "You'll live forever missing him-them...I mean them." "Oh," was all Tsu could say. She could tell even without her sensory ability that her seemingly innocent question had triggered a memory, one that brought with it sadness and guilt. "Your brother must have been someone really special to you, the light of your life..." she stated, gently pulling Konmei upright before hugging him. Hugging him not as a lover, not as one he dated, but as a person filled with empathy. Despite not knowing who's memory it was that saddened him so, the misery and guilt that flashed through him was something that she could connect with, something that she felt often in her years up north. For Tsu was supposed to be a leader of her people, next in line to be clan head, yet she had been powerless as she watched ice hunter after ice hunter take a clan member with them, never to be seen again. It was this guilt that washed over her once more, the dinner that her and Konmei planned on having long forgotten. Category:Yakigakure Tales